


About To Happen

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: xmen_firstkink, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for meme prompt, requesting AU were everyone is a dominant or submissive, and Moira turns out to be Azazel's dom. Added request that Moira's memories can't be wiped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About To Happen

She knocked on the door, persisted. The steady tap-tap of it felt like nails hammered into his flesh, cracking his bones open. He tried to cover his ears but it didn't make any difference. It wasn't the sound that hurt him, it was his own refusal to heed to it.

He wanted to leave this room and this house. He picked a place in his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. In his mind he was already in every corner of the earth, yet his body refused to follow the intention. Leaving was impossible.

The knocking stopped and he let out a shuddering breath. Maybe she had realized that this was a mistake, and she had left him be. That thought caused pain, but it was better that way. He could carry this pain, and shield her from it.

“I know you can hear me,” she said through the door, her voice rattling in his bones. He didn't know how to block it out, because she was already inside him. He crouched deeper in the shadows.

“Hiding doesn't solve anything.”

Her emotions crawled over his skin, skittering around in strange, alien patterns that made him shiver. “I can feel you anywhere,” she said, and then, for a long time, she said nothing.

He focused on breathing. If he just kept on breathing, it would be alright.

“Your refusal hurts me.”

The next thing he realized was that his hand rested on the doorknob, turning it. The lock clicked and he backed away from the door, step after step until he was back in the shadows where he belonged. He watched her step in the room, and close the door behind her.  
***

“This will certainly complicate things,” Charles said, taking the drink Erik brought to him.

“You can still erase her memories,” Erik said. “And scrub his mind clean.”

Emma snorted a laughter.

“It wouldn't do much good, dear. If you haven't noticed, he is not a man. There is not a single landmark we can even recognize inside his mind,” Emma said. Charles frowned at her disapprovingly. Emma smirked back.

“At best we could induce some sort of fugue state, but the connection would cause them to migrate inevitably toward each other, and once she would see him again...”

“...The jig would be up,” Emma finished the thought.

“She is a human, don't you see? She has no damn place here,” Erik said, standing next to Charles chair, hands clenched into fists. “She needs to get the fuck out!”

“Quite a mouth on your sweetheart,” Emma smirked, taking a sip of her wine. “But the cutie has a point. The girl has no place here. Not if we want to go ahead with our plans.”

“We make her leave, he leaves with her, and I'm sure we all agree that his talents are far too unique to compromise,” Charles mused. “In other hand, if we keep him, we also keep her.”

Erik tensed again and Charles reached to pat his arm to calm him down. Emma tapped one manicured nail against the wine glass, thinking.

“Maybe we need to look at this from a different angle. It isn't so much as a complication but a sudden advantage. Soon, he will do anything for her.”

Charles pondered that for a moment, before he smiled and nodded. “Excellent point, Ms. Frost. That could be a useful fall out of this situation.”  
***

Moira had one clear memory from her childhood. It was her fifth birthday party, and her mother had gotten special props for the party, so she and her friends could play the cops and robbers. There had been toy guns, and shiny badges for the cops, and masks and burlap sacks for the robbers. Thinking back, Moira was sure that her mother must have gotten some snide comments about it from the other parents, for who arranges such a thing to a little girl's party? Still, to her, it had been the greatest present of all time. She still recalled the joy and thrill of opening that box of props, the excitement that leaked out of her body in shivers and shrieks.

Something about this moment reminded her about that same exuberant feeling. She kept her eyes fixed on the buttons of his coat, opening them one by one with the building anticipation. Like a perfect present, just for her and her alone.

It was still new and raw, but Moira could already glimpse bits of him, disjointed thoughts and emotions, most of them so strange and surreal that she couldn't even name them. But there was things she recognized. Fear was one of them. She couldn't distinguish where it was coming from, or what he feared, but the emotion was there, soft and dry like ash.

“What are you afraid of?” Moira asked. She kept her eyes fixed on those round black buttons, the soft wool of the coat, the warmth of his body. “Please tell me.”

“I don't understand what's happening,” he said, and it tasted like truth, pale and fresh.

“It is just a shift, a change from one type of existence to another. Before we were only for ourselves, but soon we will be for each other. A transition, if you like. You know those, don't you, with your teleportation?”

“I do.”

Moira reached the last button and she slid her hands underneath the coat, moving up, feeling the muscles underneath. She reached his shoulders and pushed the garment off, tugging his arms out of the sleeves. He helped, but not much. The coat dropped to the floor.

“Was that all?” Moira asked, tracing the contours of his shoulders, flicking the first pearl button on his white shirt. He tensed, but said nothing. “Yes?”

“I am not a man,” he said quietly, bowing his head. “I fear I will repel you.”

Moira looked at him, and smiled. “If this reads as distaste to you, I think I have to make my point more clearly.”

He blinked and opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, Moira surged up, kissing him. He shuddered, but he didn't pull away. He could have, if he wanted. Nothing held him there but his own will.

“Let's take this to the bed,” Moira said and he followed her without so much as a word.

***

“I still think this is a mistake,” Erik complained from the floor. “One, she is CIA. Two, she is human and three...”

“You rather like her, but you don't want to admit it,” Charles said, stepping over him. “No need to hide that from me. I understand why you feel that way. There is something special about her. She has guts.”

“She is a meager human,” Erik repeated stubbornly. Charles sighed and sat down on the bed, snapping off his watch and placing it on the night stand.

“She was a meager human. However, any minute now she will become the ruling half of the oldest, most powerful being I've ever met. That isn't something an ordinary woman could do. You shouldn't underestimate her.”

“And I think you overestimate her influence over him,” Erik muttered. Charles laughed softly, and leaned to rub his naked shoulder with the sole of his foot.

“Funny you should say that. I was planning to give you a lesson about the influence one can have over their treasured partner. And during the proceedings, I would appreciate if you kept in mind what you just said, hm?”

Erik grunted in reply, face pressed against the carpet.

“There's a good boy.”  
***

He wanted to touch that soft, silky skin, to dive in and drown into its endless depths. Her gaze kept him locked in immobility. He could only watch in silent amazement how she lowered herself down, slowly, her eyes steady and calm, pouring certainty and love into his mind. She took all of him without hesitation, all the way to the hilt. He yearned to see how their bodies joined, but her skirt hid the view from him. She was pure, blinding pleasure; all the beauty he had ever experienced in this dimension or any other, collapsing into one perfect being that belonged to him.

“Shh... Don't cry,” she said, her cool hand brushing the side of his face. “I got you, my love. You are safe with me.”

He wanted to tell her how much that meant to him, but he couldn't remember any words of any of the human languages he could speak, for she started to move, a soft sway back and forth, too much and too little at once. He made a sound, a groan or a scream, he couldn't say. She smiled down on him, her hand still resting on his face. He could never forget that touch, never hide from her again. It was so obvious, now that he relaxed and accepted it, allowed her to consume him.

“There. It wasn't so hard, was it?”

He blinked, and it was enough confirmation, for Moira laughed softly, moving her hips again, back and forth in maddening circles.

“We will have so much fun, my love. Just you wait and see,” she said, leaning to kiss him, her glory burning away every shred of doubt. This was his rightful place, and with her he belonged.

She was all that mattered.


End file.
